


ihnfsa

by snoftlich



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Devil/Dice implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoftlich/pseuds/snoftlich
Summary: inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuDAyrMi3j8





	ihnfsa

Eyes and lights and wings. Feathers floated around me, my eyes saw all, lights caressed my cheek, and You were there, and I was there, and there was love.  
But I couldn’t see it.  
I saw everything in existence, but when I saw You, I didn’t see love. My eyes sang songs for you, songs never ending.  
That’s why You made me.  
That’s why I was to be.  
Your lights blinded my eyes. I would cry and You wouldn’t care.  
You would make me cry.  
You never cared.  
You told me to respect You.  
To love You.  
To fear You.  
You told me to forsake the things of the world, to follow You.  
You told me that You created all.  
You would grab me, You would hurt me.  
I would cry.  
You wouldn’t care.  
You never did.  
And I know You never will.  
My eyes crafted You songs, songs filled with...

I did love You, once.  
And then my wings saw the truth, and my eyes laid it bare.  
And the light became clear.  
The light was filled with hate.  
And You cast me out.  
And my soul filled with hate.  
Just like Yours.

I have never felt so alone.

I found it, though. I found something more holy than you.  
I found Him.  
I found something I wanted to revere, something I wanted to love.  
And He loved me.  
My hate for you ebbed away into irrelevance as my love for Him grew into everything.  
And then I found Them.  
My bitterness melted and anything about you faded and everything about Him and Them came to life.  
And there was no more light.  
But there was color.  
And I was happy.  
I only needed two eyes to hear the music, two eyes to find love, two eyes to breathe without pain.  
I’ve become worldly.  
I don’t fear you anymore.  
I Am not afraid of you anymore.  
I found love, and it is in nine, and it is six, and it is in Them, and it is Him.  
And you are nothing.

They are my world.  
He is my universe.

I have never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuDAyrMi3j8


End file.
